<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Wild Swans by Mecha9Viceroy74</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472411">The Wild Swans</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74'>Mecha9Viceroy74</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fairytale Theater [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreaming Mary (Video Game), Hollow Knight (Video Games), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Curses, Fae &amp; Fairies, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, Geass, Gods, Near Death Experiences, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Witch Hunters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 22:15:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Myla's new stepmother turns her six older brothers and one older sister into swans, she has to go on a journey to find enough nettles to turn them back to normal,along with dealing with other issues along the way and witch hunts caused by the Prince's stepmother make things worse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fairytale Theater [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Wild Swans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> The Hollow Wild Swans-presented by Fairytale theatre! </p><p> The drawing this time shows a picture of Myla playing with her seven older siblings as Miranda sighs. "Okay the Wild Swans shouldn't be too hard to adapt. Well there's eight siblings and three royal family members. Now it all begins once upon a time in the kingdom of Hollownest.." </p><p> The scene changes to Hollownest as seven bugs including an orange eyed mantis and a pale white wasp are playing catch. The king's new wife and the sibling's mother in law Foxanne scowls at the happy children as she mutters to the Pale King,for she did not like children at all. "Didn't you say you were going to get some of those brats out of the palace?" "Hornet and Vanitus are not yet 18, my Queen. They have yet to finish their apprenticeships,to give them humility." Now the king was starting to grow suspicious of his new Queen at this point,as she had complained about the children and ordered  his guards to keep an eye on both the children and his new Queen. Just as a safety precaution, because some of the complaints she had issued had been rather unsettling.

</p><p> The Queen was growing fed up of being constantly turned away by the guards, the tutors and resolved to use magic if she couldn't get a hold of the princes and princesses.One day,she called Myla's seven older siblings towards the balcony,even though they already had plans of the day. Vanitas the oldest sibling spoke up for the others as he backed away. "I still need to finish my apprenticeship stepmother. Why have you called all seven of us here,when we have tutors and sparring sessions to attend? Apart from Myla,as she is barely 12." </p><p> Foxanne was now growing even more annoyed as she ranted loudly while not caring about common sense or other people's feelings. "Argh that does it. You all drive me up the palace walls,with your giggling,sparring and dancing! I should have married someone with less land than this." Hornet than began to panic as she attempted to leave with a quick reply as she headed towards the door and leave. "My tutor needs me to attend a queen-ship class stepmother. Do you mind if I head off early before Monomon gets worried. Well you're being rather rude. Let go of my hand! That hurts!"  </p><p> Foxanne reluctantly let go of Hornet's hand before revealing her wand, which she'd snook in the castle. "Very well than Hornet, i'll let go of your hand. Since all seven of you keep on swanning around and acting like you're better than me. I shall turn you all into wild swans! Now get out of my sight!!!" But she got the spell wrong and turned them into Swanna Pokemon instead,but Foxanne was satisfied by the result,as they flew away and then kicked Myra out of the palace to live with an old peasant couple in the town of Dirtmouth because she hated Myra the most. But two gods had seen the witch's selfish plan and made plans of their own...

</p><p> Hornet's nursemaid was not happy about her former ward being turned into a swan and asked the Pale King himself. "Have you seen Hornet? I do not know why she hasn't turned up and what's with all the panicking guards?" "I don't know. My wife said she wanted to talk to them in private,but she hates children. I hope she hasn't harmed them." Then
Foxanne gasped before fainting. "Oh no,the children ran away!! Oh,I think I'll faint." "Why are there swans outside the palace window?" Foxanne snapped at   </p><p> Meanwhile Myra was helping out Cornelius the cartographer and his wife Iselda ,when suddenly the Grim Troupe came into the town and the nervous bugs all headed inside their homes. But little Myra was curious and knocked on the door of the circus tent , only to see a group of seven Swannas with crowns fly above her as the peasants, shopkeepers and people gasped in shock and surprise. Myra knocked on the circus tent as she helped the circus folk, until a red masked termite bade the princess meet the Ringmaster Grim himself. As she entered Grim's room, she bowed with as much grace a scared young girl could offer.
</p><p> The Grimm Ringmaster chuckled. "Why dear Princess Myla,regretfully my own powers do not work that way. However if you wish for aid, go and find the Life Weaver Uhmm. She has the knowledge you seek,but be careful. The Greenpath is dangerous for a young child or princess like yourself." Myla bowed before Grimm as she nodded with a pen. "Thank you for the advice Grimm. I must go now."  "I will ask a favour once all of this is done. be ready for it." Grimm bowed as he saw the youngest princess leave the tent and head down the passage way to the crossroads.</p><p> As Myla was about to head over to the Greenpath,she saw a Prince who was lost. When she walked up to the Prince,he sighed at her while on foot. "Excuse me please. I am lost,because I was meant to be in Hollownest's capital  city and seem to be lost. Can you help me?" Myla giggled as she bowed. "Of course my Prince. The Capital city is to the south west of here."

</p><p> Quirrel bowed and left along the south west passage,while she went to hurry into the verdant moss of the Greenpath. As she hurried inside, the mosskin let her pass upon seeing the Grim charm on Myra's wrist. As Myra headed inside, she could see the goddess of life waiting in the background. "Eighth daughter of the Pale King, no doubt you have come to ask for my help. I cannot assist you directly. However I could help you by giving you a magic threading needle and you must thread together seven shirts from the nettles to turn your siblings back to normal. However I will warn you, once you pick up the needle and sew, you will not be able to talk." "Thank you Uhm."

</p><p> Myla attempts to persuade the king that the swans are her brothers and sister, but is kicked out of the palace due to Foxanne erasing his memory with dark magic.  So she journeyed to a rocky beach near the Pharloomian border, where the waters ran black with voids and the sand burned orange red as she sobbed alone in the beach. But suddenly seven swans with crowns and the tallest had orange eyes,flew down to the beach and turned into her siblings.</p><p> Myla runs with joy towards her siblings but cannot talk to her geass,but waited for them to talk. Vanitas took a great breath. "Little sister, you are very bold trying to journey to break the curse on us, along with your geass. You need to collect all seven pieces of nettles before August. Then the spell will never be broken." "It's nice to see you again Myla." "Hi." "Hello." "Night." "H-i Myla." Little ghost chirped as Myla stayed until sunrise and headed to stay in a abandoned hut. The road through Pharloom for the nettles was hard, but the Kingdom of Auraim would be the final stop. The difficultly would be persuading the hardiners of the C

</p><p> Along the hard journey, she journeys to Quirrel's kingdom and bows to the prince. Quirrel doesn't recognise her at first, due to her muddied clothes. But as Myla bowed, he took a look at her shoes and bearing,before apologising. "I'm sorry but you vaguely look familiar. But that set of shoes look familiar." Mylra writes down that she needs his help to break a curse.

Lace his  controlling stepmother grows suspicious after a week and makes up a lie about Myra hurting other childrem and Boaris becomes horrified. "That bug must 
</p><p> Basically Boaris accuses Myla of witchcraft because he is afraid of anyone finding out that he is manipulating the Prince Quirrel,along with his stepmother, Lace. Prince Quirrel asks for proof. So Boaris takes his men, the church minister Bisharp and several witch hunters to the graveyard later that night while the Prince is asleep, as our hero is trying to sew nettles into the seventh shirt. "See, I told you all she was practising evil magic and the Viceroy was right about the deaths. Guards,seize her!" Myla quickly dropped the sewing needle as she tried to flee from the graveyard as the guards surrounded her and led her to the royal prison.</p><p> The following morning, Bisharp sent out a church proclamation about a witch burning execution involving Myla and several other people at 6:00 of a Sunday. The Lucario cleric of the order of Aaron sighed. "You do not seem to have a dark mark of the Grim and you seem repentful of your sins. In fact it seems odd that you would hurt other children,but the rules are the rules. May your sins be forgiven in death and the Saints have mercy on your soul." So Myla cried herself to sleep.</p><p> As the morning sun rose in the sky,Myla still stayed calm as she was led to the scaffold for the burning stake,much to Viceroy Lace's anger as she muttered to Sharpe. "You'd think someone who was about to burn would cry out for help." "Well she won't be a problem any longer your Grace." Lace smiled at the thought </p><p> Suddenly the seven crowned wild swans flew out of the sky to save their younger sister from the flames,much to the shock of the crowd and the executioners who all aimed their aura pins in defence of the Viceroy. But Myra quickly threw the nettle shirts onto the swans as her Geass on the tongue broke. "Here is my proof of goodness. Not let this curse be broken!" Her siblings all cheered as Vanitas bowed to Myra. "Thank you little sister. Your bravery in the face of death has broken our curse."</p><p> However little ghost had a Swanna's feathers on his hand, but they all lived happily after and the two step-mothers were punished for their crimes, along with Boaris the Bishop for embezzlement. The END!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>